Computers have been developed that utilize circuitry to write binary values to a memory cell array for storing the binary values. The circuitry utilizes a first and second pair of transistors each receiving an identical pair of data signals. The first and second pairs of transistors are coupled to first and second memory cells, respectively. When a binary value is to be written to the first memory cell, the first and second pair of transistors pull down voltages applied to the first and second memory cells, respectively, to ground voltages, even when the second memory cell is not selected for writing. Accordingly, electrical energy is wasted during each write cycle and undesired heat is generated.
Thus, there is a need for an improved circuit for writing a binary value to a memory cell.